Many process steps in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices are performed in a furnace. A furnace system can include a wafer loading assembly for transferring wafers to and from the furnace. Process gases can be introduced to the furnace for processing. A furnace can include a quartz tube, forming the furnace processing chamber. Heating elements can be provided on the outside the quartz tube. Heating insulation can be used to cover the heating elements, insulating the high temperature furnace processing chamber from the room temperature outside ambient. The heating insulation can minimize heat loss, resulting in higher heating temperature and faster ramp up rate for the furnace.